


Sinful

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Church Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: Who could ever refuse Dean Winchester?





	Sinful

Sometimes Dean had the worst timing. You swear he reminded you of a horny teenager at how quickly he could pop a boner and today was no exception. Todays leads had brought you to a church during sunday mass. After speaking to the priest and many of the religious guests Dean had started to shift on his feet, eyes lingering on you for just a second too long. You weren’t surprised when he forced you into a closet and pushed you up against the door.

“Dean we’re in a church, no.” You chastised as he whined into your neck.

“Baby please, i need you so fucking bad. Here, feel what you do to me. Feel how much you turn me on.” With one hand he unbuttoned his trousers and with the other brought yours inside. Immediately your eyes widened as you took in just how hard he was. Through his underwear, you stroked your thumb over his head playing with the small damp patch that was already pooling. With every movement he whined needily, eyes trained on yours as he silently begged you for more. 

“Please baby,” a lick of your lower lip. “I need you,” a hand stroking the inside of your thigh. “I want you so bad.” A thumb over your clothed nipple.

 

Whimpering into his hair, your hand tightened and pumped him slowly as he looked up at you soft and begging. Rolling up your skirt was your only response and the grin that spread across his face was contagious. Dean wasted no time before he was on you, pressing you further into the door as he kissed every single inch of you.

Desperately, his hands moved expertly until he was finally sinking into you in the closet of a church on a Sunday morning while hymns were being sung on the other side of the door.


End file.
